First responders find themselves in a changing work environment post-9/11. No longer are the hazards house fires and car crashes; the hazards are scenarios that present quite of variety of extreme dangers, to both persons and property. Incidents involving chemicals such as chemical suicide, clandestine drug labs, train, truck and car crashes involving hazardous materials are all examples of incidents that first responders encounter on a daily basis.
Furthermore, often, hazardous situations are encountered that require immediate identification of hazardous materials that may otherwise go undetected, and an immediate action plan for securing an area to prevent or mitigate potential loss of life or property. For example a standard electronic 4-gas meter (02, LEI. H2S, CO) would not identify the corrosive environment of an ammonium gas leak at an incident scene. Given the frequency and potentially catastrophic consequences of not identifying the hazards present, there is the need for an easy to use detection methodology, with action items appropriate for the first responder.